


your hand, in mine

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon tries to make himself feel better by thinking that yixing's probably resting, hasn't had the time to go on his phone and text him or jongdae about how he's doing. instead, it makes him even more worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hand, in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay for a while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952601) by [mitsukyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu). 



> the events probably don't fit in with what happened that well but i tried ;;; i hope the characterization is similar to the ones in the original fic ^^

the sad thing is that they first hear about it through media outlets, rather than yixing himself.

 

it happens during yixing’s filming. he injures his back due to a motorcycle accident. he’s been taken to the hospital, he’s being taken care of.

 

that’s about the extent of it that junmyeon and jongdae know of it. no calls, no texts, no messages at all from yixing himself.

 

junmyeon tries to make himself feel better by thinking that yixing’s probably resting, hasn’t had the time to go on his phone and text him or jongdae about how he’s doing. instead, it makes him even more worried. is yixing’s injury really bad?

 

jongdae tries to help, rubbing the tension out of his shoulders with his strong, warm hands, his focused fingers.

 

“i’m sure he’s okay hyung,” jongdae’s voice is soft, calming. “he’s probably recovering right now, resting. his parents will be there to take care of him.”

 

junmyeon sighs, closing his eyes and melting under jongdae’s touch.

 

“it’s not just that — the injury — that i’m worried about jongdae-yah,” junmyeon whispers, breathing slow and even. “yixing is going to push himself. i know he is. he needs to rest, follow the doctor’s instructions, but i feel like he’ll feel guilty. he always does.”

 

“hey,” jongdae moves to sit on junmyeon’s lap, straddling him and cupping his cheeks with his warm, _so_ warm, hands. “look at me hyung, he’ll be fine. we’ll take care of him too.”

 

junmyeon’s hands automatically move to jongdae’s hips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles at jongdae’s boxer-clad hipbones. he takes in a deep breath, lets it out slowly and rests his head on jongdae’s shoulder as the younger combs his fingers through junmyeon’s soft hair, pausing briefly to press a kiss on junmyeon’s forehead, before resuming.

 

“he’ll be okay,” jongdae reassures junmyeon once more. “we’ll make sure of it.”

 

 

x

 

 

yixing arrives in korea a few days later, as per the company’s orders. he has to be checked and examined by a korean doctor as well.

 

junmyeon knows what it actually means: two months of rest seems a bit _too_ long, in sm’s eyes. two months of rest means on losing out on any activity yixing could be doing in china for two months, losing out on possible profits, losing out on possible money.

 

exo had landed back in korea just that morning as well, jet lagged and too tired. the members slug through the airport and the apartment until crashing on their respective beds, out for the day. except for junmyeon.

 

junmyeon, instead, is called out by the managers, a vague “they need you” given as the reason. junmyeon follows them, buckling himself in as they take him somewhere. in the years he has spent at the company, he’s learned when to raise his voice and question their actions, when he has the right to do so, and when he should keep quiet and just follow the orders as they’re given.

 

anyhow, junmyeon doesn’t have much time to think, as they reach their destination before he can mull more over it. it’s the hospital - their usual one - and immediately, junmyeon feels the achingly familiar worry crawl into his brain.

 

as they get out of the van, one of their managers hands him a baseball cap to cover his face, “lay’s in there. you should check up on him.”

 

and this, this isn’t what junmyeon expected, although he should have. he’s glad that he’s gotten this opportunity, though, he’s glad he can see yixing now, can see him _finally_ , after so long.

 

time almost seems to slow down when junmyeon enters the hospital room. yixing’s asleep when junmyeon arrives. his eyes closed, framed by dark circles and a tiredness junmyeon wishes he could take away. it’s the type of fatigue that worms its way into their bodies and makes itself at home, never really leaving. junmyeon, every time he sees it, blindly hopes and wishes that no one has to deal with it, although he knows that all of them do.

 

that’s one of the reasons why junmyeon tries his hardest, tries to do everything he can for his members.

 

he moves towards the bed as silently as he can, pulling over one of the chairs so that he can sit near yixing. gently, he holds one of yixing’s hands in between his and rubs his thumb against the soft skin. it feels the same as it always has whenever junmyeon held hands with yixing, their fingers easily intertwining and finding each other, although now his hand lacks the warmth that it always had.

 

pushing his elbows down on the mattress, junmyeon raises his hands with yixing’s up to his lips and presses soft kisses to the back of the hand, then to the palm, to each finger, trying to transfer some of his warmth and heat over to the injured man.

 

pressing his cheek against the hands, junmyeon feels his eyes burn with the same tiredness that the rest of the members have. the jet lag with the constant travel, especially with their american tour, has left all of their sleep schedules even more messed up than usual. with yixing next to him though, with his hand in junmyeon’s hand, junmyeon feels himself relax. the part of him that was worried sick about yixing is slightly relieved, and he feels himself drift off with that relief surrounding him.

 

“junmyeon,” yixing’s throat his dry, his voice slightly rough and completely filled with the drowsiness that accompanies sleep. “how are you?” his lips are dry and chapped, and they crack as he smiles softly.

 

“how are _you_?” junmyeon responds. “are you feeling any better?”

 

“mhm,” yixing hums, licking his lips but his mouth is too dry.

 

junmyeon reaches for one of the bottles of water placed on the bedside table, opening it and handing it to yixing.

 

“thank you,” yixing croaks, his voice prickles junmyeon’s skin, making him feeling worse.

 

“shh,” junmyeon whispers, pressing a kiss against yixing’s now warm forehead. he does feel better. “just rest, i’ll go get you some food.”

 

yixing replies with a smile, gulping down some more water before closing his eyes and relaxing and burrowing himself under the covers once more.

 

 

x

 

 

junmyeon later texts jongdae, separately from the others, continuous updates about yixing and little jokes, to make the younger feel better.

 

 _its ok hyung_ , jongdae replies, _you should also rest - i’m doing okay_.

 

somehow, jongdae always knows — just like yixing — what to say, what to do to make junmyeon feel at ease, to make the burdens and weight on his shoulders lessen a bit. neither of them ever need to say it outright, although they are straightforward when need be. they get each other, they can communicate with small touches and lingering smiles, sending across a million thoughts, the most necessary ones, in them.

 

 

x

 

 

yixing recovers, gets better, even though he’s put back to work faster than he should be. junmyeon worry lessens a bit, although not completely. jongdae is there to help him though, when yixing films in china. their video calls become more often, once yixing realizes, without junmyeon ever voicing it out, how much the lack of communication, due to forgetfulness and busyness, affected the older.

 

they meet again, after weeks, for the dalian concert. and it’s better than any of them can imagine. despite the time spent apart, the awkwardness never lasts long. yixing just fits in _so_ well with them, junmyeon’s arm falls easily across his shoulders as yixing’s arm comes across to rest on his waist.

 

they both pose together cutely for pictures they know the fans are clicking away.

 

jongdae, with yixing, has become more subtle in his affection, keeping it more behind closed doors. it doesn’t mean he loves him any less. he kisses yixing with double the passion than before, gently massaging the yixing’s back with his hands while he nips at yixing’s bottom lip and then licks into his mouth. and junmyeon, he’s content with watching the two kiss, he buries his head into the nook of yixing’s neck and presses small butterfly kisses along the stretch of pale skin.

 

in their shared hotel room, they have privacy. the warmth from their dinner, from the laughter and the food and the drinks, rests comfortably in the atmosphere and junmyeon feels loose and relaxed, more than he’s been in the past few weeks. having both yixing and jongdae with him makes him feel better than anything and everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/8858.html) to support the author!


End file.
